It is often necessary for the emission direction of a light source whose light is concentrated in a delimited solid angle range, such as in headlights, for example, to be varied during operation. That is of interest in particular in the case of automobile headlights. Rotatable headlight fixtures that are mechanically connected to a controller are known in this case.
Adaptive front headlights, so-called “adaptive front lighting systems,” AFS for short, are furthermore known as automobile headlights. Such adaptive front headlights make possible a plurality of different lighting tasks in road traffic in a single lighting system. In particular, lighting scenarios dependent on the traffic situation can thus be produced. In the case of such conventional adaptive front headlights, however, the problem occurs that, in the case of direct projection of the light-emitting diodes, the individual light sources and additionally the dark interspaces are imaged, with the result that homogeneous illumination is not achieved. That is disturbing particularly in the case of automobile headlights. Moreover, conventional adaptive front headlights do not make possible a distinctly pronounced bright-dark transition, such as is prescribed inter alia for the low-beam light.
German Patent Publication Nos. DE 10 2005 014 754 and DE 10 2007 046 339 and European Patent Publication No. EP 1 842 723 disclose, for example, motor vehicle headlights which comprise a plurality of individual LEDs or LED chips which can be driven separately, wherein, in combination with a corresponding optical unit, a variable headlight is thereby made possible.